


Moonlight Sonata

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Lachlan Power - Fandom, The Pack (Minecraft), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: Rob finds the two of them outside.
Relationships: Lachlan Power/Mitchell Power, Robert Latsky/Lachlan Power/Mitchell Power
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Moonlight Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> finally something off my in-progress list instead of writing something new! 
> 
> seriously this is from when the balls came out and i'm pretty sure that was ages ago lol

The biggest issue with spending blocks of time with Lachlan is that Lachlan has the kind of scuffed sleeping schedule that makes Rob’s occasional Cosmic all-nighters and sometimes napping till the afternoon look like he’s quite literally dreaming. 

And Rob totally understands the grind but he’s been with Lachlan long enough to know that his boyfriend doesn’t really have an off switch until it’s too late and then he just crashes, would sleep for days if anyone would let him. 

Lucky for Rob, pretty much everyone that knows Lachlan at all tends to not let him get too crazy unless there’s a decent reason like updates or events and Rob can tell from all the screaming he’s been hearing for the last two days that Lachlan’s on the tail end of the latest update, something about balls – Rob’s not game enough to even request a computer to check it out for himself, has heard how snappy Lachlan can get with Mitch about who’s using the internet for what and when and figures he can wait. 

It’s not a hardship anyway, being in Lachlan’s bed all alone instead of being manhandled into a sweaty cuddle. 

Rob’s been alone in the living room eating cake and catching up on Home and Away for the last few hours, evening turning into late night and last time he checked Mitch was streaming and whatever Lachlan’s doing he hasn’t yelled for a while. It’s quiet and peaceful and as the episode finishes up Rob’s thinking about going upstairs to bed, needs to charge his phone and Lachlan’s got the most ridiculous tech set-up on his bedside table, not to mention the little stash of chocolate in the top drawer.

He brushes his teeth, trades his clothes for one of Lachlan’s shirts because he’s that kind of in love and they always smell nice and he goes to plug his phone into the dock before he realises that he took his cable to the kitchen that morning and hasn’t brought it back and considers just letting his phone die because stairs, so many. He decides to be a responsible adult and charge his damn phone, trekking back downstairs and it’s purely chance that he notices one of the sliding glass doors to the backyard open where it wasn’t before, curtains pushed back and with the kitchen lights off the moonlight streams through, soft light luring Rob to follow. 

Most likely it’s Mitch chilling outside after his stream, probably trying to warm up before he goes to bed or eats what’s left of the mountain of Chinese they’d ordered yesterday. He doesn’t join them very often, far more quiet and reserved in counterpoint to his brother and Rob always makes sure to seek him out, have time for just the two of them and tonight he could use a cuddle buddy if the younger is up for it. 

Lachlan’s backyard is private; tall, high fences around the perimeter and even with the nearly full moon the corner of the yard with the pool is swathed in shadows, set against the back of the house but Rob’s not convinced it’s private enough for the scene that greets him as he steps out the door, sends an instant shiver down his spine.

It takes him a moment to distinguish who’s who, both boys still cloaked in their Power shirts and they’ve commandeered a deck chair, Lachlan pressing Mitch down into the brightly coloured fabric and they’re – they’re making out so intensely Rob shivers again with the rush of interest, Mitch with one hand on the back of Lachlan’s head and the other on his ass, bodies flush against each other. 

Rob shrinks back against the door frame, not wanting to interrupt just yet, wants to see how far they’re going to take it, has never pictured either of them for this kind of hidden but still vaguely exhibitionist kind of thing. He wonders how long they’ve been out here already. 

He takes in the full situation, tries to ignore how warm he’s starting to feel and not just from the summer heat, breath catching as Lachlan pulls away suddenly, sitting up straight and tugging his shirt over his head to reveal the broad expanse of perfect pale skin before Mitch follows suit and they go right back to kissing, stroking at each others chests and the soft sound of their lips meeting is almost drowned out by Rob’s racing heart. It’s sinful he’s sure, just watching like this in the dark but he can’t look away. 

Mitch’s hands slide down the back of Lachlan’s jeans and Lachlan moans, a low, pleading sound as he rolls his hips down.

“Yeah” Lachlan murmurs, “Want you to fuck me”

Rob chokes, slapping a hand over his mouth to try and stay quiet. Lachlan just doesn’t bottom that often, which Rob has zero complaints about because he’s personally kind of a slut for cock and Mitch makes the prettiest noises either way but he's filled with want, desire to see this. He's not sure he's ever actually seen Mitch fuck Lachlan, usually far more content to let the older brother lead. 

Mitch is far cooler than him, reacts to the new information by taking Lachlan's mouth again, hands squeezing firmly under the fabric of said jeans if the pleased noise Lachlan makes is anything to go by. 

Rob gently drops to his knees, leans back against the wall. He wants to see this, not ruin it by interrupting. They both dote on him when he's around and honestly, it's way more of a turn on to see them with each other than they'll ever know. 

Lachlan's jeans come down just far enough to expose his perfectly splendid ass at first, Mitch taking his sweet time to touch and stroke the rounded skin before they break apart to lose all of their clothing, entirely, beautifully naked in the moonlight. 

“Lachy” Mitch murmurs breathlessly, arms wrapped around Lachlan's neck as the older takes a nipple into his mouth, helplessly pressing into his mouth, “Lachy, we need lube”

“Mmm no” Lachlan replies after a moment, “Just like this”

Rob's confused for all of three seconds before Lachlan makes it very, very clear what he means, abandoning Mitch's nipple to lick down his chest, bury his head between his legs, promptly sucking the head of Mitch's cock into his mouth and god, Rob's so turned on he can hardly breathe. 

He's rock hard in his pants, has to press a hand against himself to try and hold it together. 

Mitch whines, hands sliding down to tangle in Lachlan's hair and from Rob's perspective it's over far too soon, Lachlan pulling away with a sinful string of saliva glinting in the light, grabbing for one of Mitch's hands instead and he's got such nice ones, not short and stubby like Rob's, a little finer than Lachlan's too. They're practically perfect for having inside you, on the rare occasion Rob can persuade him to put them to good use. 

Good use like now, as Lachlan's clearly wanting to move things along, guiding Mitch's now wet fingers along with his own behind him, up on his knees over Mitch's thighs and dropping his head to groan as they must slide inside, Rob can't quite see for the shadow that's fallen over them. 

“Just a little” Lachlan says, Mitch seeming to disagree with a soft noise of disapproval, free arm now trying to hold Lachlan still, stop him from pulling away again, “No, you know I can, want it like this”

Lachlan's words send what's probably the millionth aroused shiver through Rob's body tonight. He, he didn't know this was a thing, Lachlan wanting to be fucked like this, it's certainly never come up and Rob's not even sure he'd agree, knows how important lube is and personally would never go without. 

Mitch wouldn't do anything he wasn't comfortable with though, this Rob knows for certain and the idea that they've done it often enough for it to even a thing is just beyond what Rob's brain can compute right now, filled with images of Lachlan getting fucked nearly dry and begging for it, a new fantasy he didn't ever expect.

It takes time, for all Lachlan's hurry he seems in no rush to work himself down onto Mitch's cock, holding it steady with one hand and they're so, so focused on each other, Mitch meshing their lips together in a deep kiss, swallowing the soft sounds Lachlan's starting to make, thighs trembling and starting to shine with sweat.

Rob's happy they're taking it so – as hot as it he's still a little worried, but it's starting to fade back into the singular throbbing of his own cock, begging to be touched but he can't, he can't be distracted for a moment, wants to see every second .

Lachlan's hands splay out on Mitch's chest as he sits up, breaks their kiss and starts to rock his hips, ever so slowly at first and then he breathes deeply a few times and seems to melt onto Mitch, groaning loudly and Mitch following suit, hands settling now on his brothers thighs as if to guide him.

“Yes” Lachlan moans, “Yes, fuck, so good Mitchy”

He's not even being dramatic, Rob can see it in the lines of his body, the way he's grinding down in relentless rhythm, head thrown back in pleasure, so focused on riding the cock inside him that his own, curved thicky towards his belly, seems to be a complete afterthought.

“God, I don't ever want to stop” He adds a few minutes later, “This angle, you have no idea”

Rob's pretty sure Mitch has exactly the idea by the look on his face, even if he doesn't know how the younger has the patience for it, to just let Lachlan do his own thing, set the agonisingly variable pace, not just hold him down onto his cock and fuck him right back. 

“Don't stop then” Mitch urges quietly, voice thick and just a fraction deeper, a serious tone that so, so isn't helping Rob right now, “Want to see you come like this, just you and me”

If Lachlan comes untouched like Mitch is suggesting Rob may actually die. 

“Just you” Lachlan keens, grinding a little faster, a little harder, “Just for you"


End file.
